


The day the world went away

by SakiJune



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Earthquakes, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Howard era stato scelto per la missione, non immaginava che quell'opportunità gli avrebbe salvato la vita.<br/>Anche adesso, con nuovi amici e un impiego alla NASA, stenta a credere di avercela ancora, una vita.<br/>Ma tutto può cambiare grazie ad una cena ed un chiarimento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day the world went away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Il titolo è quello di una canzone dei Nine Inch Nails che non c'entra una ceppa con la storia, TBBT appartiene a Chuck e Bill e alla Warner e alla CBS e bla bla, Michael J. Massimino appartiene a sua moglie e soprattutto nella vita reale non imita i diversamente abili per far ridere colleghi privi di dottorato. Spero. *koala face*

 

  
Nel maggio del 2012 un terremoto colpì la California.  
Dicono che quel mattino ci fosse il sole e nessuno, nessuno poteva immaginare cosa sarebbe accaduto. I sismologi forse avrebbero potuto, ma non c'era stato nessun allarme. Sarebbe stata una giornata splendida.  
Anche Bernadette era splendida; era furba, capricciosa e bellissima. Avevo accettato ogni compromesso che mi aveva chiesto, pur di averla.  
L'amavo.  
Li amavo tutti.  
Volevo bene alla mamma, anche se mi stava sempre addosso. Avrei dovuto capirla di più, ha dovuto tirarmi su da sola. Ha dovuto crescere un ragazzino strampalato che si divertiva a costruire aerei e navicelle spaziali invece di giocare a baseball o suonare la chitarra. Ero tutto quello che aveva e forse non ero abbastanza, ma ci volevamo bene. Un sacco.  
Volevo bene a Leonard e Sheldon perché, andiamo, erano il miglior duo comico dai tempi di Laurel e Hardy. Erano così diversi da risultare quasi complementari, e si conoscevano ormai così bene da poter chiamare amore fraterno quell'eterno darsi sui nervi a vicenda. Leonard era gentile, romantico, entusiasta. Sheldon era... beh, era Sheldon, per lui non c'era una definizione sul dizionario.  
E volevo bene a Raj.  
Per lui non c'era nemmeno una definizione dentro la mia testa. Dire che era il mio migliore amico sarebbe un eufemismo, un po' come dire che il giorno in cui morì io ero  _piuttosto lontano_.  
Non voglio pensare a lui, mi fa troppo male.  
Non voglio pensare a loro.  
Il mio egoismo, la mia ambizione, il voler avverare almeno uno dei miei sogni di bambino: tutto questo mi ha salvato la vita... ma allo stesso tempo l'ha resa inutile. 

Dieci giorni prima ero partito per la Stazione Spaziale Internazionale come specialista di carico (1); Bernadette ed io ci saremmo sposati subito dopo il mio ritorno.  
L'avevo baciata per l'ultima volta in giardino... il suo profumo si confondeva con quello dei fiori e i suoi occhi umidi brillavano mentre mi teneva stretto come se non volesse lasciarmi più andare.  
"Ho paura di perderti" era stata la risposta, quando le avevo chiesto perché si opponesse tanto alla mia partenza. Non è assurdo? Non è assurdamente triste che l'unico al sicuro, lassù, fossi stato io? 

Pasadena fu spazzata via, con tutto ciò che avevo di bello e di importante.  
Quando mi sveglio da uno dei mille incubi che ormai accompagnano le mie notti, echeggia ancora nella stanza il suo rimprovero: "Tu non eri qui!"  
 _No, amore, non ero vicino a te._  
 _Quel giorno io, Howard Joel Wolowitz, non ero nemmeno su questo pianeta._

 

 Qui a Houston sono tutti gentili con me. È imbarazzante, devo dire. Non è proprio la gentilezza da "fenomeno da baraccone", piuttosto quella da "povero profugo". Mass ha preso l'abitudine di salutarmi a pacche sulle spalle e continua a chiamarmi Froot Loops. Non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di dirgli che non è esattamente il soprannome che sognavo, ma d'altra parte... ero io a ribadirlo una volta,  _sono gli altri che te lo scelgono_ , giusto?  
Sì, è  _decisamente_ imbarazzante.  
Il lavoro è grandioso. Non credevo di esserne all'altezza, ma quando hai in testa un chiodo che scava e scava, e tutti i pensieri fuggono intorno ad uno solo, quello che ripete  _devi meritartelo, non puoi sfuggire_ , allora sì che puoi essere migliore. Oh, sarebbero tutti così fieri di me. Ma non è un merito non avere scampo, credetemi.  
Devo meritarmelo, ogni giorno devo dare il meglio, altrimenti vivere comincerebbe a non avere senso. Altrimenti gli incubi potrebbero diventare allucinazioni, e impazzirei del tutto. 

Quando ho un giorno libero - non succede spesso, ma ogni tanto qualcuno si ricorda che se fosse per me starei notte e giorno a lavorare, perciò mi spedisce fuori a calci nel sedere - prendo la moto e scendo a Galveston(2). Non vado al cimitero, no, mi farebbe soltanto rabbia. Ma la signora Cooper è contenta delle mie visite. Ha sempre una torta a raffreddare sul davanzale e un aneddoto sull'infanzia dei suoi figli da raccontare.  
Ed è ridicolo, ridicolo... è come quando da bambino mi sbucciavo le ginocchia e dopo aver strillato dal dolore aspettavo che si formassero le croste solo per staccarmele e sanguinare di nuovo.  
È una donna così forte. Bella. Colma d'amore. 

Anche Missy è bella. Quando mi trova in casa, stringe il nasino come se sentisse un cattivo odore e si volta dall'altra parte. Invano sua madre prova a trattenerla, se ne torna da dove è venuta sbattendo la porta.  
\- Devi scusarla, Howard. Credo si senta a disagio perché... ecco... era  _così_  legata a Shelly!  
Mi sembra una gran sciocchezza, ma non posso dirlo apertamente. Missy e Sheldon avevano in comune soltanto un po' di materiale genetico, per quanto ne so. Eppure... eppure cosa posso sapere dei suoi sentimenti, io? Io che tentai di sedurla con i miei stupidi trucchi da prestigiatore e qualche patetico doppio senso, cosa so veramente di lei? Quella volta mi respinse su tutta la linea. Voleva Raj, ma lui... sì, lo sapete, quel giorno lui non aveva un Grasshopper a portata di mano(3). 

Missy è tutto ciò che ho sempre cercato in una donna prima di incontrare Bernadette, e da cui ora rifuggo come la peste. Purtroppo, però, una sera non riesco ad evitarla.  
È sulla veranda, e ha un vestito dello stesso colore del Golfo a quell'ora. Sta aspettando me.  
Finiamo in un ristorante per famiglie a piluccare spaghetti sconditi e insalata.  
Lei... mi chiede scusa.  
\- Non devi fraintendermi, io non ce l'ho mai avuta con te. Mi fa un effetto strano vederti per casa, ecco. E fa un effetto strano anche alla mamma. Dopo che te ne vai, la scopro a guardare vecchi filmini in piena notte, e finiamo per piangere tutte e due.  
Mi sta dicendo che sono un idiota, un idiota egoista?  
\- No, non ti sto dicendo che sei un egoista, cerca di capire... hai tutto il diritto di...  
Ho tutto il diritto di costruire un altarino per l'insieme dei miei cari perduti, finché non vanno a intersecarsi con il suo insieme.  
E a pensarci meglio, io non vengo qui perché volessi bene a Sheldon più di ogni altra cosa. Se fossi finito a lavorare al MIT, forse adesso nei weekend andrei a pesca con il dottor Hofstadter senior; è una pura questione geografica.  
Ma non posso certo ferirla parlando in quel modo, nemmeno dopo mezza bottiglia di vino scadente.  
\- Hai gli occhi azzurri.  
E questo ora cosa c'entra? Non ha mai visto un ebreo con gli occhi azzurri?  
\- Non l'avevo notato, quando portavi i capelli davanti agli occhi. Stai meglio così.  
Già, da un po' ho capito che non somigliavo affatto a George Harrison, e me ne sono fatto una ragione. Ma perché mi guarda a questo modo? Credevo di disgustarla.  
Ormai è troppo tardi per tornare a Houston, e di sicuro sono troppo ubriaco anche per salire su un triciclo, figurarsi sul mio nuovo trabiccolo. Buffo, con lei mi ero vantato a sproposito di avere una Harley quando ci eravamo conosciuti, e adesso mi sono accorto a malapena di averle fatto fare veramente un giro. E lei, da parte sua, non ha nemmeno commentato.  
\- Penso che ormai tu ti debba fermare a dormire qui. - Non colgo malizia nella sua affermazione, la sua voce è neutra, trema solo leggermente.  
\- Un motel andrà benissimo, dopo il discorsetto di stasera non mi farò vedere da tua madre per un po'.  
\- E invece non hai capito! Ormai è troppo tardi per tagliare i ponti, il danno è fatto. Ormai ti ha adottato, credo.  
Non vorrei ridere, forse è il vino che mi dà alla testa, o è il sollievo. Non avrei sopportato che la ramanzina proseguisse anche fuori dal ristorante, è bello che si stiano sistemando le cose tra di noi, solo che... il suo sorriso complica tutto.  
È solo una questione geografica, mi ripeto, ma mi accorgo di essere interessato alla  _sua_ geografia. È la prima volta da... da allora.

Quando Missy parla di Sheldon, non ha l'aria sognante e commossa della signora Cooper. È più un moto di rabbia, quello che le fa stringere i pugni mentre racconta dei ragazzini del suo quartiere, che teneva a bada concedendo una carezza un po' spinta purché non picchiassero il folletto di famiglia. Perché sua madre le aveva sempre raccomandato di proteggerlo ad ogni costo: "Il Signore ha diviso la vostra anima ed ognuno ne custodisce la metà. Se qualcuno fa del male a Shelly, anche la tua anima verrà ferita". Nella parola "proteggere" non era inclusa la prostituzione, ma Missy sapeva cosa funzionava e cosa no nel mondo reale, fuori dalla chiesa e dal circolo di bridge.  
\- Era difficile. A volte sembrava assurdo dover combattere per qualcosa... per qualcuno che non riuscirai mai a capire. Ma non me ne sono mai pentita. Mi bastava immaginare il suo futuro, qualsiasi cosa fosse andato a studiare al college mentre io iniziavo le medie e avevo in testa tutt'altro che la scuola. Pensavo che avrebbe cambiato il mondo, e che quand'era lontano un angelo lo seguisse di nascosto perché non gli accadesse nulla di brutto...  
E poi, quasi avessi bisogno di un'altra scusa per desiderarla, aggiunge:  
\- C'è un motivo preciso per cui mi sento a disagio con te. Io ho perso un fratello, ma tu... tu hai perso tutto il tuo mondo. Eppure io sono qui a piangermi addosso, mentre tu sei riuscito a ricostruirti una vita.  
Oh, sì, come se avessi avuto un ruolo diretto in questa ricostruzione. Deve capirlo, è importante che capisca.  
\- Ecco, il peggio non è stato subito. Allora ero troppo stordito per pensare che tutto questo fosse accaduto a me. In realtà non era accaduto a me, ma a milioni di persone, io non ero nessuno per arrogarmi il diritto di... no-non so, qualsiasi cosa di diverso dalla generica compassione. Ero uno dei tanti. Solo dopo, quando riuscii di nuovo a godere del calore umano, capii che avevo fatto valere quel diritto ed ero andato avanti grazie agli altri. Ed è scattato il senso di colpa, in automatico. Perché devo pensare a me stesso? Mia madre voleva dei nipotini. Bernadette voleva avere una carriera brillante. Leonard e Penny volevano solo amarsi. Sheldon sognava il Nobel e magari un mondo a sua misura.  
Missy abbozza un sorriso commosso.  
\- Nessuno di loro ha potuto muovere più un passo verso i suoi sogni, mentre io ero lassù a far avverare il mio...  
Sento appena la sua mano tra i miei capelli, poi chiudo gli occhi. Un colpo di vento e l'odore del mare mi travolge.

 

\- Ragazzo mio, tu non me la conti giusta. C'è uno schianto di ragazza in sala visitatori che chiede di te.  
La stampante inizia a vomitare il suo modulo continuo con i dati aggiornati, mentre lo schermo emette segnali preoccupanti e due telefoni squillano contemporaneamente. In aggiunta, l'altoparlante annuncia la riunione del pomeriggio.  
\- Scusa, Mass, non ho sentito. Ho combinato qualcosa?  
Mike, a braccia incrociate, mi guarda divertito. Poi ridacchia, appioppandomi una delle sue sventole. - Se hai combinato qualcosa, devi raccontarmelo tu. Ti ho detto che c'è una bella ragazza che vuole parlare con te. Bel-la-ra-gaz-za - scandisce, con la voce di Adelaide in American Horror Story. È così rassicurante e politicamente scorretto da commuovermi. - Alta, bruna, occhi chiari, in una parola... spaziale. Non ti muovi da qui se prima non mi dici come e dove vi siete conosciuti - Il suo accento newyorkese fa il resto:  mi sento un ragazzino che racconta le sue prime esperienze amorose al suo fratello maggiore.  
\- Credo sia Missy. Non ho idea del perché sia qui, non le ho mai detto di... ok, c'è stato qualcosa un paio di mesi fa e avrei fatto meglio ad evitarlo.  
\- Sì, certo, ora fila da lei  però. Marsh!  
 Mi tiene aperta la porta con uno sguardo che non ammette repliche.

 

\- Ti... rendi conto di dove ti trovi, vero? Avrei preferito che mi telefonassi. Ci occupiamo di cose piuttosto delicate da queste parti, e per quel che ne sanno le guardie all'ingresso... potresti essere una spia nord-coreana.  
So cosa sta per rispondere. Ce l'ha sulla punta della lingua, e me lo merito: "Ti sembro con gli occhi a mandorla, per caso?"  
Però alla fine non dice niente. Sceglie il caffè lungo dal distributore e cerca la fessura per la moneta.  
\- Non serve, è tutto gratis da queste parti. Comunque wow, hai fatto colpo sul mio capo, poco mancava che chiedesse lui l'autografo a te...  
Missy mi chiede se è uno famoso e se è così grave che non lo conosca. Sto per dire di sì, ma ovviamente scuoto la testa. - Immagino sia importante, se hai fatto tutta questa strada per vedermi.  
Lei annuisce, prendendo il bicchiere e soffiandoci sopra.  
\- Tua madre sta bene?  
\- Mia madre e mia nonna stanno bene, GJ sta bene e anche il cane sta bene... si tratta di me. - Deve notare il mio sguardo allarmato, perché cerca subito di rassicurarmi: - No, no, non sono malata. Solo che non è facile dirtelo senza sembrare una di quelle sciacquette che si approfittano degli uomini con una buona posizione cercando di spillare soldi, credimi, non è quello che voglio da te. Penso che sia giusto dirtelo e basta, poi sei tu che devi decidere-  
Frastornato da tante parole, le prendo il bicchiere dalle mani e lo poso sul tavolino, accanto ad un mucchio di opuscoli. Forse so cosa vuole dirmi, forse no; l'unica cosa di cui sono sicuro è che al momento a nessuno dei due è indicato il caffè.  
\- Scusa. Avrei voluto rendere tutto meno imbarazzante, che so, scrivere quello che avevo da dirti su un fazzoletto e nasconderlo in un bastone da prestigiatore come hai fatto tu quella volta, ma ho l'impressione che ora saresti tu a guardarmi come se fossi matta, giusto?  
\- Può darsi. Hai ragione, non sono più quella persona. E non ho affatto una buona posizione, se è quello che credi, perché il mio ruolo qui non è diverso da quello che hai tu da Fuddruckers.  
Cosa sta succedendo alla mia voce? Sto cercando di fare dell'umorismo, trattenendo il respiro per non sentire il suo profumo? Sono ancora quella persona, dopotutto.  
\- Ci stiamo girando intorno, anzi dico proprio che ci stiamo allontanando a gambe levate dalla ragione per cui sei venuta qui. E nonostante non sia il più perspicace degli uomini, credo di aver già qualche idea.  
\- Allora dimmi cosa ne pensi e basta, siamo due adulti. Abbiamo passato una notte insieme e sono rimasta incinta, sono cose che succedono ogni giorno a un sacco di gente...  
Penso che mi sento soffocare dall'emozione e ho bisogno di slacciare il primo bottone della camicia, ma dovrò poi ricordarmi di sistemarlo di nuovo quando tornerò in ufficio. Ho sempre sperato che questo momento arrivasse, anche prima di conoscere Bernadette, e la realtà è così diversa e amara.  
Ma è la realtà, ed è bellissimo comunque.  
Ci abbracciamo, e non è per niente come l'ho sognato in questi giorni. Ha tagliato i capelli, speravo di sbagliarmi... - Missy, sono qui.  
Io... non la conosco affatto. Sarà la madre di mio figlio, e in pratica non so nulla di lei... conosco la storiella del Dolce Forno e delle sue sopracciglia, e ho potuto toccare il tatuaggio di cui Mary ignora l'esistenza... Ma non stiamo insieme, non le sono mai piaciuto prima, forse non le piacerò mai davvero e quella notte è stata una parentesi di follia. Di malinconia e rimpianto. Di bellezza, oh, quanta bellezza...  
 _No, Missy, tu non sei un sacco di gente e io non sono un sacco di gente. Siamo... noi. Ti va? Saremo papà e mamma, saremo quello che vuoi, però ti prego, sono stanco di pensare a tutta la gente che vive e a tutta la gente che muore. Una volta sguazzavo in mondi di fantasia e mi rendevo ridicolo fingendo di essere irresistibile. No, adesso lo so, non sono per niente affascinante e non sono un eroe, sono stato nello spazio e non ho acquisito nessun superpotere da piogge radioattive o quant'altro... l'unico potere che ho appena scoperto di possedere è quello di dare la vita, e devo dire che è incredibile._

Non so quante di queste parole mi escano realmente dalla bocca e quante rimangano a frullarmi in testa. Posso solo augurarmi che Missy capisca quello che provo, baciarla in un angolo imprecisato tra l'occhio e lo zigomo, aspettare che si volti un poco, solo un poco, e sperare ancora una volta di non disgustarla.  
\- Grazie. Mi va.  
Quel bacio è così breve, l'incredulità così repentina, che quando mi ritrovo a doverlo raccontare temo di essermi inventato tutto.

 

Mass mi ha visto nei momenti peggiori, e quando dico peggiori non intendo in costume da Robin Hood. Voglio dire che quando tornai dalla Stazione Spaziale, una volta concluse le varie procedure e controlli e tutto il resto, il comandante Johnson, Novacelik e io lo trovammo ad aspettarci. Là, nel deserto del Kazakistan. Mi sembrava un po' strano che avesse fatto tutta quella strada solo per congratularsi con noi, visto che avremmo dovuto comunque vederci al nostro rientro negli Stati Uniti, e tra l'altro la sua visita non aveva nessuna pretesa di ufficialità.  
Mi portò in un ufficio deserto e mi mostrò un vecchio giornale.  
Sentii voci parlottare in corridoio, gente che parlava russo, o magari persino americano, ma non faceva nessuna differenza perché un ronzio nelle orecchie mi impediva di capire quello che dicevano.  
Sentii quel fiotto caldo salire a bruciarmi la gola ed entrambi eravamo sicuri che non si trattasse della patologia da decompressione.  
Sentii qualcuno gridare a più riprese, ogni volta più forte, in un tono sempre più stridulo, e mi ci volle del tempo per rendermi conto di essere io quello che urlava.  
La stanza si capovolse insieme al mio stomaco, e lui era lì con me, capite, lui conosce tutto ciò che ho dovuto affrontare da quel giorno in poi.  
Così, adesso è anche il primo a vedermi nel momento migliore.

 

Nel giugno del 2014 un bambino è nato al Lawrence Memorial Hospital di Galveston.  
Quel mattino c'era il sole.  
E c'ero anch'io.  
Non me lo sarei perso per niente al mondo; se il direttore Coats in persona mi avesse chiesto di fare da CAPCOM per una missione su Marte, credo che l'avrei guardato e, parafrasando George Smoot(4), gli avrei chiesto se si fosse fatto di crack.  
Viviamo in bilico su un pianeta che, come tutte le cose fragili, trabocca di bellezza... come i nostri corpi imperfetti, e i nostri goffi approcci l'uno verso l'altro nel tentativo di non sentirci perduti in quest'universo di cui ancora non conosciamo la vera natura.  
Su questa però un'idea l'avrei, e non so se sia maggiormente compatibile con la meccanica quantistica rispetto alle stringhe eterotiche, ma ehi, suona proprio bene.

_Amore._

**Author's Note:**

> (1) 5x15, "The Friendship Contraction". Mike "Mass" Massimino (l'Uomo che Twittò dallo Spazio, pezzo abbastanza grosso della NASA) e il soprannome Froot Loops appaiono entrambi in quella puntata. Vedere anche "The Russian Rocket Reaction".  
> (2) La città del Texas orientale, a un paio d'ore da Houston (e quando dico Houston intendo il Johnson Space Center), da cui è originario Sheldon, e dove vivono la madre Mary, il fratello maggiore George Jr. e la sorella gemella Missy, che compare nella puntata 1x15 ed è co-protagonista di questa shot.  
> (3) Citazione inesatta; nella puntata sopra citata Raj era sotto l'effetto di un farmaco anti-timidezza, il cui effetto svanì nel momento di dichiararsi a Missy, ma il Grasshopper ci sarebbe stato bene comunque u.u  
> (4) 2x17, "The Terminator Decoupling", ma non è importante.


End file.
